The present invention relates to a container for pizza, particularly for take-away pizza or similar foodstuff.
Containers for take-away pizza are known, in which the pizza is placed once it is removed from the oven of the pizza shop for the transport to the destination where the pizza is to be consumed, for example, the user's house.
The containers for the transport of pizza are usually composed of recycled cardboard die-cut blanks prearranged with fold lines adapted to implement an openable and reclosable box, so that the pizza can be introduced therein and subsequently maintained in a substantially closed environment during transport.
However, such known containers are not free from drawbacks.
Given the configuration thereof, the transported pizzas cannot generally be eaten in the container, but they have to be placed, for example, on a dish. In fact, the cardboard tends to break under the action of a knife cutting through the pizza, which therefore may damage the support upon which the container rests. Furthermore, the closure flap of the container, once it has been opened, laterally projects from the container, substantially doubling the dimensions thereof. Therefore, in order to be able to consume the pizza within the cardboard box, it is necessary to have large areas available, or to fold down the projecting flap underneath the same container (however, with the risk to dirty the container support), or to tear it from the same container, which operation, if it is performed manually, involves the risk that the user gets dirty, or, alternatively, it requires the use of scissors or the like.
A further drawback of the known containers is that they, being made of cardboard, are generally not capable of suitably retain heat, thereby the pizza, once it has reached its destination, it very often is cold, thus it is not tasty anymore.
A further drawback of the known containers is that the cardboard impregnates with oil and with the additional ingredients of the pizza, therefore it cannot be reused. Furthermore, the disposal thereof is troublesome, exactly because the cardboard results to be impregnated with food substances at the end of its use.
Finally, from recent studies, it would seem that the cardboard of which the known take-away containers are made, when it is subjected to the heat of the pizza, releases harmful, when not even carcinogenic, substances for the human body. Such conclusion, even if it is not definite, poses in any event a very serious and absolutely unacceptable problem.